In general, uniforms are clothes which users wear for the exercises such as taekwondo or judo. In particular, the uniform for taekwondo is called a taekwondo uniform.
In addition, the taekwondo uniform is divided into a top and bottoms. The top and bottoms include cotton blends or a spandex material having predetermined elasticity. Each of the top and bottoms are made by sewing symmetric front and back parts.
In relation to the taekwondo uniform, a technology for a taekwondo uniform that is conveniently usable is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 302788. The taekwondo uniform includes a body part 10 corresponding to the upper body of a user, a neck part 20 having a collar 100 provided at the upper side of the body part 10 and provided around the neck of the user, and a sleeve part 30 extending from both sides of the body part 10 and the neck part 20 to surround the arm of the user as shown in FIG. 1. In this structure, an armpit part 200 formed between the body part 10 and the sleeve part 30 is stitched in the shape of a wide round to the extent that a marginal space is sufficiently ensured, so that the user can conveniently put on the taekwondo uniform and freely move the arms.
A sleeve end portion 300 is provided at the bottom portion thereof with an upward inclined portion so that the sleeve part 30 of the top of the taekwondo uniform is narrowed toward the sleeve end portion 300. Accordingly, when the user moves the arm, the sleeve end portion 300 is prevented from being fluttered.
However, as described above, since the neck part of the top of the taekwondo uniform is deeply recessed, the breasts may be revealed to the outside in the case of women, thereby making the women unnaturally and carefully behave. Accordingly, in the taekwondo exercise or the taekwondo match, the woman may not conveniently behave.
In addition, generally, women wear T-shirts inside the taekwondo uniform and wear the taekwondo uniform on the T-shirts. However, the public opinion that the style of the taekwondo uniform of the women is a sex discrimination style has been increased. Furthermore, when T-shirts are put on inside the taekwondo uniform, the behaviors of the women are restricted, and it is very hot in the summer season to irritate the women, so that the taekwondo exercise or the taekwondo match may not be smoothly performed.
In addition, since the taekwondo uniform is not matched with the body type of a user, the taekwondo uniform may be turned, so that the user may not concentrate on the exercise. In addition, when the user wearing the taekwondo uniform carries out the daily life such as driving before or after the exercise, the user may not store important objects.
Further, the taekwondo uniform is fitted to the body of the user by a uniform band when the user puts on the taekwondo uniform. However, since the taekwondo uniform has no structure of fixing the uniform to the uniform band, the uniform may be out of the uniform band in the taekwondo exercise or the taekwondo match, so that the user may not concentrate on the taekwondo match.